


Of Dogs, Wolves and New Tricks

by CoilingThoughts



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Nostalgia, Oral Sex, Rimming, Time Changes People, oddly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoilingThoughts/pseuds/CoilingThoughts
Summary: In a world of humans, some adapt and some don't, and some adapt in ways you wouldn't think of.Or, Inuyasha and Kouga have had a pet play thing going on for most of a human lifetime, and they've gotten good at it.





	Of Dogs, Wolves and New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IceCladShade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/gifts).

Taisho Inuyasha, one of the richest men in Japan, opened the door to his penthouse apartment strode inside. Black marble gleamed, interspersed with priceless treasures, some magical, some not, none mundane. 

  
The half-demon loosened his tie and sighed as he released the illusion that kept his ears concealed - a gift from his old friend Shippou, who was doing very well for himself in America now. Inuyasha had never been able to bring himself to leave Japan, though - not for long, at least. There were too many memories here, bled into the soil and lingering. His time with Kagome, in those halcyon years after Naraku’s defeat. Miroku and Sango’s children, a clan which still endured under his watchful eye. Some of the demons they’d befriended had endured, and when the Warring States period had ended he’d begun the process which, in the modern day, had left him where he was now.

The world had changed, though, and he’d changed with it. The illusions were one part of it - it simply wasn’t possible anymore to live openly as a demon, outside of a few places (anime conventions were always fun). More basic, though, was the kinds of behavioural changes he’d made, and that other demons had followed. Inuyasha thought, sometimes, that it was his human half that had let him adapt so well to this new, overwhelmingly human world. Many others had had much greater issues, and more than a few had come to him for advice.

And then there was the one who’d come for more.

Kouga had had a hell of a time getting used to living in human civilization. He’d resisted the move until the early 1900s, and even then had basically failed to integrate over and over again, taking the money Inuyasha had leant him and just… using it up, rather than investing it or working to grow a support base. Finally, the half-demon had refused to lend him more until he’d learned how to actually use it. In the meantime, the wolf-demon would live with him, where Inuyasha could keep an eye on him and, in exchange for the millions of yen Kouga had already spent on myriad indulgences and short-term pleasures of the human world, he’d have to do exactly what the hanyou said while he was living under his roof. Reluctantly, but with recognition of the wrong he’d done his friend, Kouga had agreed. 

Which led to the current situation, as the wolf-demon crawled eagerly on hands and knees to greet Inuyasha, barking excitedly and wagging his brown tail. He wore only a black collar, from which a lead trailed on the floor, and his old headband, fur bracers and leg-wraps, immaculately-preserved against the march of time. 

The dog-hanyou grinned down at his faithful pet of nearly seventy years. “Going classical today, are we?” Kouga barked an affirmation, nodding. Inuyasha reached down and took up the leash, winding it around his hand until it pulled Kouga up by the collar. There was no magic in it; the wolf-demon could speak at any time if he wanted to, but he simply didn’t. They’d both found that the life they shared together, of oft-absent master and dutiful pet, suited them well, and they’d long since worked out the issues that necessitated more complex communication. Kouga liked his quiet, dependent life, and Inuyasha liked the companionship when he came home.

“Come on then,” the businessdemon said. “Let’s go have some dinner.” He led the way through to the kitchen-diner part of the penthouse, finding his meal steaming-hot on the table - this was one of Kouga’s daily tasks, and one of few for which he was allowed to use his hands. 

Inuyasha hooked the leash onto the corner of the table and began to dig in, while the wolf-demon took up his place beneath, erect dick carefully-placed over his own bowl. The ritual of dinner began, Kouga beginning to slowly undress his master. First were his shoes, high-quality leather secured with tightly-done laces. This was  _ not _ one of the things he was allowed to use his hands for, and so he bared his teeth and went to work.

The laces were tightly-tied and bitter-tasting, one of Kouga’s least-favourite parts of this daily observance, but before long they were untied, and he was free to pull the shoes off. One by one, he laid the footwear neatly to the side before returning to Inuyasha’s feet, biting down gently on the tips of his socks to pull them off. These were easier, and before long they were placed atop the shoes. 

Inuyasha flexed his clawed toes, revelling in the freedom from the tyranny of shoes and socks. He hated the bloody things, but it just wasn’t worth getting an illusion to cover bare feet or anything like that. Plus, it meant he had an excuse to get this kind of service from Kouga. 

Sure enough, the wolf-demon began to lick his feet, carefully attending to every inch of skin. His hot, red tongue ran between the half-demon’s toes, sucking on each individually, before laving along the top and finally underneath, tasting the salty flavour of the sole. 

Once his master’s feet were clean, Kouga turned to the main event. Sitting up onto his haunches beneath the granite tabletop, he began to nuzzle at Inuyasha’s crotch, asking permission with a soft, plaintive whine. The dog-demon spared a moment to ruffle his pet’s hair.

That was all the encouragement the once-chief needed, turning his head and nuzzling aside the covering to reveal his master’s fly. Catching the zipper between his teeth, he pulled down, releasing the pungent scent of Inuyasha’s man-musk, released by his impressive bulge and held in over a long day of meetings. Kouga indulged in a long draw of the familiar scent before beginning the slow process of easing the trousers off. Inuyasha made no move to acknowledge what was happening, save to silently rise from the chair a little to let the clothes be pulled from him, leaving him in just his shirt and underwear.

Kouga took a moment to sit back and admire his work, and to make a decision. Would today be a bare day, a sucking-through-pants day or a dick-out-through-opening day. Beneath him, his dick was dripping precum into his bowl, ready for his own meal later. Finally, the wolf-demon came to his decision and began to pull down the underwear too. He breathed deeply as he did so, and closed his eyes at the precise moment Inuyasha’s hard dick sprang from its confinement to fall against his face. 

The wolf-demon kept his eyes closed as he gave the cock a long, heated lick from scrotum to tip, delighting in the overpowering scent of arousal and comfort. He had done that. His own penis was leaking furiously, conditioned by years and years of this kind of service. 

Finally, Kouga placed his mouth over Inuyasha’s tip and, in one smooth motion, swallowed him down to the root, burying his nose in the half-demon’s white pubes. He didn’t bob his head, though he attended the dick diligently with his tongue. Now was the time for him to simply keep his master warm and comfortable, until he decided he wanted something more.

Time slipped past in a haze of arousal and mindless service. This. This was what Kouga really loved about this relationship; the ability to let go and just  _ be. _

Finally, though, that timeless time came to an end with the settling of a large, heavy hand on top of Kouga’s hair. A squeeze, then it left. The wolf-demon tried to contain his disappointment as he pulled off his master’s member. In silent protest, he left his mouth open, a thin string of saliva connecting his lip to the tip, glistening in the light of Tokyo’s skyline.

“That’s enough for now, puppy. Dinnertime.” 

A hand descended, holding a plate of food. About half of it was gone, but then that was why Kouga had cooked enough for two - they ate from the same plate, master first and pet second. The plate was set on the floor and the wolf-demon dug in, eating with only his mouth - no hands, still. By the time he was finished, his face was smudged and messy, of course - but then, that was the point. 

“Such a messy little puppy,” Inuyasha teased, wiping the former chief’s obediently-presented face with a napkin. “Go drink up now, then we can go play.”

Kouga’s tail wagged eagerly. He turned to the bowl set on the ground, complete with his name emblazoned on the side. It was almost half-full with his own clear precum. He bent down, cheekily wiggling his ass in Inuyasha’s direction as he did so, and began to lap it up. Some nights he’d be able to get a portion of his master’s cum first and add that to the mix, but it seemed like tonight Inuyasha was intent on something else.

Finally, the dog-demon stood, unbuttoning his shirt to throw it away and slipping out of his underwear. He left Kouga under the table and walked over to a tall cabinet set into the wall and secured around its handles by a  _ shimenawa  _ woven of his own white hair. With practiced motions he untied the binding-rope and opened the doors. Within, immaculate, hung his robe, woven from the hair of the fire-rat, and as close a copy of his old  _ haori _ and  _ hakama _ as could be made. The originals had long-since rotted away, of course, but the magical robe had endured. 

With a sense of nostalgia, Inuyasha lifted the clothes gently from their hangers. He didn’t pull them on, though, rather taking them to the penthouse’s great living-room; an open space dominated by a large beanbag and bordered on two sides by a window through the Tokyo skyline can be seen, lit by a thousand thousand lights, advertisements and windows. He laid the clothes down on the beanbag, robe first, then the hakama. Finally he lay himself down on top of it, naked, with his legs spread so as to bare his phallus and ass. He whistled, then lay back. His sensitive ears made out the sound of bare hands and feet on marble, and a moment later he was greeted with the bright face of his pet, mouth wet.

“I thought if we’re going classic, might as well go all the way. What do you think, Kouga?”

The wolf-demon yapped excitedly, tail wagging.

“You wanna top or bottom?”

By way of answer, Kouga padded over and began to softly lick at Inuyasha’s entrance, gently prepping him with his tongue. The white-haired man rewarded his efforts with low, gratified moans as he was slowly worked open. Kouga left the dog-demon’s ass for a moment, licking a long stipe up the taint and lavishing a moment’s sucking attention on his hefty sac. He alternated between balls and rear, working each thoroughly.

Inuyasha moved his legs together, squeezing Kouga’s head between powerful muscles. The action drew a plaintive whine, but the dog-demon didn’t let up, if anything he squeezed harder. Kouga was trapped, face pressed against his master’s ass. So he made the most of it, working his inhumanly-long tongue inside and working the fleshy walls. With decades of experience, he knew just what to do to loosen the dog-demon up, and he relished doing so.

Eventually, the wolf-demon judged that his master was ready for him and whined for permission to move on. The thighs pressed closer for a moment before relenting. Released from their grasp, Kouga crawled upwards, nuzzling at his owner’s skin as he went. Once, the wolf-demon had been the larger of the two. Now, though, Inuyasha was built like a giant, almost half again as wide across the shoulders as the other demon and with arms like tree-trunks. Inuyasha’s body was covered in a thin, warm fuzz of white, where the full demon’s had remained bare and smooth through the centuries. With his cock poised to penetrate his master, Kouga’s head only just reached the dog-demon’s chin.

It was a consequence of lifespan. Where most demons - and certainly wolf-demons - were immortal unless killed, and most lived on in the prime of their lives, hanyou were merely long-lived. Inuyasha had gone on a quest to the lands of China to seek his own immortality, and succeeded, but not before he’d grown older and developed more than a demon of the same age would have. 

Gently, Kouga pushed himself past the dog-demon’s rim, his fat cock straining a little before it slipped inside. The lovers groaned in unison. Inuyasha reached down to pet the wolf-demon’s hair. In response, Kouga pulled out a little before thrusting in once more, nuzzling his head into his master’s armpit. As he continued to gently fuck the dog-demon, he began to lap at the salty crevice, encouraged by building groans and the delicious scratch of the half-demon’s nails in his long hair.

“That’s a good pet,” Inuyasha bit out between moans as he was filled. “Such a good puppy for me, aren’t you?” Kouga brought his head up from the armpit for just long enough to nod an affirmative. Then he returned to his warm, musky haven.

This was perfection. All those battles, all that struggle, was for this peace, this love, this companionship in a world that had passed him by. And he knew that, for all his lover had adapted better than he to the modern world, Inuyasha loved the simplicity of it too. No meetings, no calculations, no computers. Just another’s flesh against his own.

Kouga had found early on that at times like this, when he could simply act and indulge without really thinking, his mind went to strange places. It was an instinct forged in combat, a kind of dissociation between  _ doing _ and  _ thinking _ that allowed him to form strategies and plans without succumbing to an enemy’s attacks. When not sharpened by the thrill of life-or-death struggle, however, that state of mind led to wandering thoughts and odd contemplations, and to a lack of awareness of time. So it wasn’t really a surprise when, seemingly only minutes later, he felt his balls begin to draw up. He yipped out a warning.

“Pull out, Kouga,” Inuyasha growled. Reflexively obedient, the wolf-demon did so, gritting his teeth as his dick began to pulse out shot after shot of white cum onto his master’s ass and balls. It was against every natural instinct to pull out, to  _ waste _ his seed, but with Inuyasha’s help he’d overcome such things. He was his master’s pet, and his master’s will would be done.

“Good boy,” Inuyasha praised. “Now go clean up your mess - how’s that for dessert?” Kouga growled playfully at him, but crawled back down his body and began to lick the white-haired hanyou’s crotch clean again. Inuyasha’s hand descended on his head again, guiding his tongue. “When you’re done with that, why don’t you get me ready to give you your  _ real  _ treat, pup?”

The wolf-demon redoubled his ministrations, lapping up the salty cum as quickly as he could. He’d spent most of the day with a plug in his ass, expanding and vibrating as his master had flipped the switch on his remote miles away, and had only removed it as he’d heard the elevator begin its climb up to this exclusive floor. He was always prepared, and proud of his diligence.

Before long, the last of the cum was gone. Inuyasha released his hair and took up his leash, pulling him upwards again until the wolf-demon was straddling him. Kouga could feel the heat of his master’s cock against his asscheeks.

“Ride me, puppy.”

Gladly, Kouga brought his legs beneath him and rose up, guiding Inuyasha’s dick to his prepared hole. Slowly, relishing the filling sensation, he sank down onto the length, not stopping until he could feel the bristles of his keeper’s pubes. Experienced beyond human possibility, the wolf-demon began his rhythm, synchronising the clenching of his ass muscles with his movements to thoroughly milk the member buried within. Before long, the rhythm was set, and Kouga began to sink back down into the absent, other place where his mind wandered and his body was merely a toy for Inuyasha to use as he willed.

The white-haired half-demon really was beautiful, Kouga reflected as he bounced up and down. He watched the rise and fall of his master’s chest, the muscles throbbing and straining. His face was a picture of ecstasy, the product of Kouga’s long years of honed skill.

They completed each other.

Suddenly, Kouga was roughly yanked from his subspace by the collar around his neck, pulled up close to Inuyasha’s face. He felt the cock slip from his ass. 

“What do dogs not do, Kouga?”

Belatedly, Kouga realized he’d said that last bit aloud. No, no,  _ no _ , he wasn’t meant to  _ do _ that! He never did that anymore! Dammit!

He whined pitifully for forgiveness, licking the dog-demon’s chin. 

“No, you’re not meant to do that, puppy. I see I gotta remind you what you are.”

In a whirl, Kouga was on his back, Inuyasha above him. With another storm of motion, he found himself on his knees, pulled roughly up until his ass was pressed against by a familiar heat. Ah; so that was to be his ‘punishment’. Playfully, he growled, knowing he was forgiven. In reply, the leash was tightened, constricting his neck and breathing as the familiar member breached his ass.

This time, the pace set was hard and fast, a pounding rhythm that shook Kouga right out of himself in moments, back into his floaty subspace. It seemed an age and no time at all before he felt the cock bury itself all the way inside and pulse out its release within him, filling him up with hot seed.

Inuyasha collapsed heavily on him, driving him down into the soft beanbag and filling the world with the scent of sweat and satisfaction.

“Good puppy,” he whispered, too low for human ears to catch.

Wordlessly, Kouga nodded and settled into a more comfortable position, feeling the cock still filling him as he drifted off to sleep.  
  



End file.
